bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
Watchful Eyes Baro
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 30926 |no = 1585 |element = Earth |rarity = ★★★★★★★ |cost = 46 |maxlv = 120 |basexp = 21 |gender = M |ai = 1 |animation_attack = 192 |animation_idle = 52 |animation_move = 5 |movespeed_attack = 0.0033 |movespeed_skill = 0.0033 |speedtype_attack = 3 |speedtype_skill = 3 |movetype_attack = 1 |movetype_skill = 1 |normal_frames = 23, 45, 63, 112, 116, 120 |normal_distribute = 15, 14, 16, 28, 14, 13 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |bb_frames = 23, 26, 45, 48, 63, 66, 112, 115, 118, 121, 124, 127 |bb_distribute = 10, 3, 9, 3, 11, 3, 18, 11, 9, 8, 8, 7 |bb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_frames = 23, 26, 29, 45, 48, 51, 63, 66, 69, 112, 115, 118, 121, 124, 127, 130 |sbb_distribute = 8, 3, 3, 7, 3, 3, 9, 3, 3, 15, 9, 8, 7, 7, 6, 6 |sbb_totaldistr = 100 |ubb_frames = 23, 26, 29, 32, 45, 48, 51, 54, 63, 66, 69, 72, 112, 115, 118, 121, 124, 127, 130 |ubb_distribute = 7, 3, 3, 3, 6, 3, 3, 3, 8, 3, 3, 3, 14, 8, 7, 6, 6, 6, 5 |ubb_totaldistr = 100 |bb_effectdelay = 1 |sbb_effectdelay = 1 |ubb_effectdelay = 1 |description = A beast trainer who belonged to the fearsome band of outlaws known as the "Ten Vile Disnomians." Active during the early days of the empire, Baro originally belonged to an unusual tribe that coexisted with beasts. However, his people scattered in the face of official persecution, and Baro joined the Ten Viles after spending time living as a wanderer. He excelled in scouting through the use of his tamed beast, and acted as the group's eyes. Baro even gave a warning before the band was ambushed by the imperial guard, buying his comrades time. He was never seen again after the chaos of the ambush abated. |summon = Will you accept me, just like they did? Well then, I'll just have to help you out. |fusion = With this guy's "eyes," I can see everything for miles around. Want me to show you? |evolution = | hp_base = 5123 |atk_base = 2096 |def_base = 2097 |rec_base = 1938 | hp_lord = 7317 |atk_lord = 2837 |def_lord = 2852 |rec_lord = 2813 | hp_anima = 8209 |rec_anima = 2375 |atk_breaker = 3075 |def_breaker = 2614 |def_guardian = 3090 |rec_guardian = 2494 |def_oracle = 2733 |rec_oracle = 2970 | hp_bonus = 1000 |atk_bonus = 300 |def_bonus = 600 |rec_bonus = 400 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 6 |normaldc = 36 |ls = All-Seeing Sentinel |lsdescription = 50% boost to Def, max HP, damage taken boosts BB gauge & considerably boosts BB gauge each turn |lsnote = Fills 2-4 BC when hit & fills 5 BC per turn |bb = Mad Beast: Marg |bbdescription = 12 combo Earth attack on all foes (partial HP drain), considerably boosts BB gauge, removes all status ailments, negates all status ailments for 3 turns & negates critical damage for 1 turn |bbnote = Drains 20-25% damage & fills 6 BC |bbtype = Heal/Offense |bbhits = 12 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 18 |bbdc = 12 |bbmultiplier = 380 |sbb = Batschdever |sbbdescription = 16 combo powerful Earth attack on all foes (partial HP drain), considerably boosts BB gauge, hugely boosts BB gauge for 3 turns, damage taken may slightly restore HP for 3 turns, negates elemental damage for 1 turn & reduces Spark damage for 1 turn |sbbnote = Drains 25-30% damage, fills 6 BC instantly, fills 7 BC per turn, 20% chance to heal 15-20% damage & 25% Spark reduction |sbbtype = Heal/Offense |sbbhits = 16 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 29 |sbbdc = 16 |sbbmultiplier = 580 |ubb = Au Baro Thete |ubbdescription = 19 combo massive Earth attack on all foes (partial HP drain), hugely boosts max HP, negates critical and elemental damage for 3 turns, 50% reduction to Spark damage for 3 turns, enormously boosts BB gauge for 3 turns & damage taken enormously restores HP for 3 turns |ubbnote = Drains 45-50% damage, 30% HP boost, fills 50 BC & restores 100% damage taken |ubbtype = Heal/Offense |ubbhits = 19 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 30 |ubbdc = 19 |ubbmultiplier = 1500 |es = All-Seeing Eye |esitem = |esdescription = Boosts Atk, Def, Rec each turn (for up to 5 turns) & damage taken slightly boosts BB gauge |esnote = 6% boost per turn & fills 1-2 BC |evofrom = |evointo = 30927 |evomats1 = Earth Mecha God |evomats2 = Earth Mecha God |evomats3 = Miracle Totem |evomats4 = Earth Totem |evomats5 = Earth Pot |evomats6 = Dragon Mimic |evomats7 = Metal Mimic |evomats8 = Metal Mimic |evoitem = |evozelcost = 3000000 |evokarmacost = 1000000 |howtoget = *Divine Summon |notes = |addcat = Rise of the Disnomians II |addcatname = Baro1 }}